How To Train Your Keogh
by BexieID
Summary: Very dark AU. Very dark David. The first time David laid eyes on Dylan, he knew he wanted him. But first, he had to become friends with the man. Not an easy task. David was prepared to wait. He needed Dylan to trust him. To let him in to his life before he could begin to tear his life apart...and make Dylan love and obey him. Trigger warnings on first page! Rated MA-18
1. Trigger warning list

The whole story is full of triggers. There doesn't seem to be anyway of using tags on here so this is the list: Rape/Dubious Consent, Confinement, Drugs, Alcohol, Stockholm syndrome, knifeplay, kidnap, BDSM, abuse...yes, I'm pretty horrible to my favourite character in this!


	2. Chapter One

April 2016

David wasn't ready to go back into the working world. Holby City was just like any other hospital. A steady flow of patients, people coming and going. David had not missed this at all. If it hadn't been for the DPW on his back, he'd be at home watching daytime TV.

Instead, he was watching one of the Consultants that had caught his eye earlier. David wasn't sure if his hair colour was ginger or blonde, but he had the most beautiful eyes. Perfect lips. He couldn't even remember his name, but David wanted him. He had the overwhelming desire to drag the man off into some darkened room and making him beg.

Unfortunately, Dylan Keogh didn't do anything he didn't want to do. David thought it was cute that he'd suggested he made friends with the other nurses and go to the pub. David only wanted to make friends with him. To lure the Consultant into a false sense.

"It's not really my thing"

"It's not mine either" David wanted to ravish Dylan there and then. He decided to become a part of the team. An everyday familiarity to everyone that worked in the ED, to Dylan, and he'd strike when Dylan was at his weakest.

Over the months, David would make friends with the team, even becoming closer to Dylan as Dylan taught him about Nietzsche, David's quest to tick his Love Box and their trip to France. Biding his time until he could rip Dylan's world away from him.

It had been too easy really. Dylan turned up on the ARC drunk. It was no trouble to order a taxi back to the flat David had temporarily moved into for Dylan's training. It had to be done on neutral ground. With no comforts or luxuries.

David left the unconscious Dylan tied to a single 4 poster bed covered in white sheets. The room had white walls, white carpet and a white ceiling. The room was otherwise bare, except for a small desk and chair. There was also a bucket for one use only. Not ideal, but far better than having bathroom breaks. If Dylan behaved, David would give him bathroom time.

David watched Dylan over the next 24 hrs as he slept off the drug and the stark realisation of where he was and what horrors would behold him.

Dylan was still blissfully unaware that David had kidnapped him when he came to. Rubbing his eyes groggily, he opened them, blinding himself at the brightness of the room. He scrunched his eyes trying to figure out where the hell he was. His first thought was that he was lying in an empty operating theatre, which he pushed away as experimentation came to mind. A white room was his second thought. Psychological torture. Isolation. His mind breaking. It sent a chill up his spine even thinking about it.

Dylan panicked when he realised he was tied to the bed he was lying on. He took comfort in the fact that he was still fully clothed.

The door to the room opened and Dylan inhaled a breath in anticipation. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

David tip toed in, finger over his lips to keep Dylan silent. Standing over Dylan, David appreciated the look of relief on his face.

Dylan frowned at David when he made no attempt to untie him.

"My beautiful Dylan. People can get a persons character so wrong at times"

Dylan just stared back in confusion. Had David stopped taking his meds and this was some kind of game? It had been him who had spotted the signs last year after all.

"No, I've not stopped taking my meds. This is me. David Hide". David leant down and whispered into Dylan's ear. "The man who owns you now"


	3. Chapter Two

David looked down at Dylan struggling against his restraints."Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends?"

David smirked."I don't just want to be friends. I've wanted you since the first day I saw you. And now, you're mine. I'm going to teach you to love me and train you to obey me"

Dylan frowned as he came to terms with his fate. "You don't have to do this. Please David. Just untie me and we'll forget about this"

"Oh I'll untie you. When I know you won't try escaping. If you do try, your beloved Dervla will die"

Dylan looked away, tears to his eyes. David almost had second thoughts about this. He didn't want to break Dylan completely. Just enough to make him his toy. "From now on, you will look at me when I'm speaking to you". Dylan reluctantly turned to face David. He already looked broken.

David unbuttoned Dylan's shirt. He'd been wondering what was under the shirt and was pleased to see how toned Dylan was. David leant down and kissed a nipple, circling his tongue around it and biting it. Dylan squirmed at the contact. David licked down to Dylan's abdomen. He could see the growing tent in Dylan's trousers as his body became aroused. Just biology for now. Unfortunately.

Dylan was panting. He was embarrassed to realise how turned on he was but knew it was his body reacting to the stimulant. David's tongue and teeth. He couldn't help squirming.

"If you beg, I'll touch your cock and get you off"

"I don't beg", Dylan replied in defiance.

"Oh you will. If you get yourself off, there'll be consequences. Last chance?"

"I said I don't beg"

"Pity. I want to see you come undone by my hands more than anything"

Dylan watched helplessly as David walked out of the room.

Dylan had no idea how long he'd been lying there unrestrained when he woke up. There was food on a plate on the table next to him. He wasn't hungry but decided he should eat to keep his strength up. If he was going to fight David, he'd need all the strength he could get. And what would he do if he did manage to escape? He wasn't entirely convinced that David would actually hurt Dervla. Then again, until yesterday, he didn't think David capable of doing this to him.

David entered the room holding a jug of water. "You more than anyone know how important it is to drink"

A slap in the face because it was his turning to alcohol and pushing David away that had got him into this mess. Or was it? No. David had said that he'd wanted him from the first day they had met. Dylan tried remembering if he'd done anything, said anything to David that might have led him on?

"I thought you said you would only untie me when you could trust me to not run away?"

David just laughed.

Dylan's head turned fuzzy and he realised that David must have drugged the water. He felt so sluggish and would have fallen to the floor if David hadn't been there to stop him.

"I wasn't sure how much Diazepam to give you". Dylan glared at him. "Let's get your clothes off"

"No"

"You can resist all you want. But this is happening"

David removed Dylan's clothing, pushing him face down onto the bed. Dylan tried stopping this but David had him back in the restraints. David admired the sight of Dylan's bare arse. He wanted to be buried balls deep into Dylan but that wasn't today's plan. The plan was to get Dylan used to having something in his arse.

Dylan couldn't move. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He heard the sound of a lid flipping open and then felt David's fingers tracing around his hole. David then squirted lube on his hands and slowly began inserting a finger into Dylan. Dylan fought back tears. It was painful. And then David found his prostrate. His mind exploded and he let out a moan.

David smiled as he inserted a second finger into Dylan. He wanted to see Dylan's face as he moaned and regretted having him face down. "Will you beg for release today?"

"I've already told you, I don't beg"

"And I've already told you that you will be begging for it. Specifically for my cock"

David removed his fingers and left Dylan a writhing mess that wasn't allowed to get himself off. Dylan couldn't really care less right now. He found he could move just enough to give himself the friction he needed, coming with a moan he attempted to cover up with his fist.

David watched Dylan on the monitor outside his room as he took out his cock and stroked himself. When Dylan moaned, it sent David over the edge as he came. Dylan was beautiful. Dylan had also disobeyed him and had to be punished.

David wasn't sure whether to go for a harsher form of punishment to instil fear in Dylan and hopefully put him off from disobedience. Or something less harsh. Maybe a spanking?

He'd deal with it in the morning. He had a dog to walk just now.

Dylan awoke on what he assumed was the 3rd day since he went to hell. Again he was unrestrained and there was food left for him. And a jug of water. No doubt full of Diazepam again, but Dylan had no choice. He had to drink it.

Dylan hadn't noticed the new addition into the room until it was too late and David was there pushing his drug laden body into it. His wrists were fastened into leather restraints and his legs put into stirrups, ankles bound in leather restraints. Dylan felt exposed. On display.

"This is your punishment table. Maybe I should have shown you how it works before now? You'll get the general idea soon enough"

"Is this where you rape me?"

"No. This is where I fuck with your mind and make you beg for my cock"

"I don't beg remember"

"Oh you will my dear Dylan"

Dylan felt David's fingers at his hole. And then something hard pressing against him. Dylan cried out in pain as David pushed a vibrator into him.

"Relax. I'll give you time to adjust before I switch it on"

Switch it on? Dylan almost begged him not to there and then, but knew David would take it as an invitation to fuck him. Dylan felt the vibration and involuntary moaned. David's mouth was now on his cock, his hands cupping his balls. He was doomed. And then he felt the vibrator move out and back into him. He was being fucked by a machine?

As if reading his mind, David's mouth left his cock and he spoke. "I thought you might like this. It has multiple settings, so I can keep you on the edge of orgasm for as long as I want. Plus I get to have your hard throbbing cock in my mouth. I want to taste you but I'm not going to let you cum. Unless you beg"

Dylan laughed, trying not to moan each time the vibrator hit his prostrate. "You really think this will make me beg?"

"Maybe? Maybe not. But it's up to you"

David felt Dylan's balls tighten and stopped touching him. Dylan was very vocal at the loss of contact. "Beg me to touch you"

"No". Dylan whimpered when David stopped the vibrator, purposely leaving it inside him.

"Beg me to fuck you"

"No!"

"I will leave you like this if you don't"

"Then you'll have to leave me then"

"Your loss"

Dylan cried when David left. He now realised that the only chance he had to get out of this situation was to give David what he wanted. His body. He wasn't going to let him have his mind as well.


	4. Chapter Three

David felt nothing but adoration for Dylan right now. His brave doctor trying to hang onto whatever piece of himself he could hold on to. Watching on the screen, he could see that Dylan was crying. Trying his best to not be heard. David wondered if this was the first time he tried doing that, as he noticed how easily Dylan did that. And without thinking.

When Dylan drifted off to sleep, David retuned to the room. Dylan woke up as David was fastening a gag to his face, his mouth forced open. Meant for one thing only.

"My cock" David simply said in answer to Dylan's thoughts."You're going to taste me soon enough"

Dylan frowned. His whole body was aching from being in the position he was in. Not to mention the ache from the vibrator and it still being inside him. And his cock that twitched in interest. He must have looked a right state.

"Where were we?"

David turned the vibrator back on. Dylan let out a moan. He was so sensitive by now it hurt.

"Ah, it's a shame I won't be able to hear you beg with the gag on, your mouth full of my cock, my seed spilling down your throat". David grabbed Dylan's hair and yanked his head up, their faces an inch apart. David was tempted to lick Dylan's face. "Oh, I forgot. You don't beg"

Unzipping himself, he stroked his cock a few times. Dylan couldn't help flick his eyes onto David's cock and then back to David. David smirking as he pressed a button on the vibrators remote.

Dylan's eyes streamed as the vibrator went in and out of him. He didn't even realise that David's cock was in his mouth until he felt the tip at the back of his throat.

"When I can trust you not to bite me, you can suck me off properly. For now, this will have to do"

Dylan didn't want to have anyone's cock in his mouth ever again if he could help it. That feeling was rather futile at the moment though as his mouth was being fucked by David and his arse by his mechanical nemesis.

David quickened his pace and upped the speed of the vibrator. Dylan moaned each time his prostrate was hit and David moaned as he was close. "Here you go"

Dylan was glad of the warning as he was forced to swallow David's cum. David unclipped the gag and kissed him. Dylan's jaw was hurting now it was relaxed, so he didn't put up any resistance as David's tongue pressed against his lips. David moaned into Dylan's mouth as their tongues touched, his tongue swirling inside Dylan's mouth, tasting himself.

David reluctantly pulled away when he realised Dylan had passed out. He looked exhausted. David unbuckled the restraints and left fresh food out. He'd be sure to bring Dylan a hot drink when he woke up.

Dylan woke up after an hour. He realised he wasn't restrained after a few moments. He could barely move but somehow found the strength to lift himself off his nemesis and stagger towards the bed. There was a thermos with soup inside which Dylan ate, if only to get the taste of David from his mouth.

David entered the room with a cup of tea. "Once you're done, I thought you might like to have a shower"

Dylan nodded. His throat felt too sore to respond verbally and he gave David an apologetic look. There was no way he wanted to go back on that mechanical contraption. Even if it meant selling his soul to the devil.

"I've got you some clothes too.". David hoped that by making Dylan feel more normal he might finally beg him.

Dylan forced a smile as he winced in pain. "I can give you something for the pain?"

Dylan wanted to laugh in David's face. He was the one to give him the pain in the first place and now here he was wanting to play nurse. "I'm fine"

"Well if you're sure? I don't want to hurt you"

This time Dylan did laugh. "What a very hypocritical thing to say David? If you don't want to hurt me, then why are you doing this to me?"

"There was no way you were going to fall in love with me so I had to take matters into my own hands"

"Who gave you the right to decide that? Did you ever ask me how I felt?"

It was David's turn to frown. "You mean you are gay?"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "It's not as straight forward as that"

"Well, you either like to fuck men or you don't"

"I've never been with a man. No, I'm not gay. But I was comfortable around you. We had our disagreements over Sanosi. I still looked at you as a very good friend"

"Just drink your tea and we'll get you into the shower before I change my mind". David didn't want to be reminded about their past friendship. He was looking to the future. The one that involved Dylan being his. And only his.


	5. Chapter Four

Dylan appreciated being allowed to shower. The pressure of the water on his aching body was soothing. Taking hold of the bar of soap, he lathered himself up, wanting to scrub David's touch from his body. It was pointless though. David wasn't going to give up any time soon.

Dylan didn't think he could continue to resist him either. He'd have to beg if only to relieve his body of the pain of his building orgasm. He wanted to, needed to touch himself now, but he knew what his punishment would be.

Dylan wanted to stay in the shower but reluctantly turned it off and picked up the towel David had left for him. Emerging from the bathroom, Dylan took in his surroundings as he slowly walked down the hallway. There were 5 other doors. One was to the room he'd been imprisoned in. The others he assumed to be to the kitchen, lounge, a bedroom and the way out. Yes, one door had a latch and a letterbox. Dylan was sorely tempted to try the door. He didn't care that he was only in a towel and looked quite ridiculous.

Dylan's heart beat fast in anticipation of what he'd find on the other side. It was just an empty corridor lined with other doors. There was a lift and a door to the stairs. Dylan fled to the stairs. He then realised they were at the top of a block of flats. They were still in Holby then, as he recognised the city's landscape. Dylan painfully made his way down. Once at the bottom, he saw the door leading to the outside and freedom. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. David was there, Dylan felt the prick of a needle and then he was pushed into a wheelchair. "Someone's been a very bad boy"

Dylan awoke in pitch darkness. He panicked when he realised he couldn't move. He wasn't restrained and he didn't feel like he was still drugged. But he had no room to move. It was almost like he was in a box. Dylan fought back tears. He'd never been claustrophobic or afraid of the dark. But suddenly he felt very afraid.

The Box Dylan was in was actually part of an old wardrobe that had been left in the flat. David had thought it would be ideal for the next level of punishment. Completely sound proofed with the intent to disorientate Dylan. It was working. From the monitor in his room, David could see and hear Dylan's pain. The futile shouts. The panic on his face. The look of a desperate man.

Dylan's throat was hoarse from shouting. His eyes stung from crying. It had taken him far too long to realise that he had been catheterised. So, there was no chance of getting out of here anytime soon then.

Dylan needed to stay focussed. He began to recite Shakespeare, but then decided it wasn't the best thing to be thinking about given his current predicament. He sung a few lullabies that he'd sung with his mother as a child. That he now, or rather used to, sing to Rihanna and Charlotte. He cried as he wondered if anyone would miss him?

8 hours of Dylan being inside the box, David turned it face downwards. He heard Dylan's cries and shouts.

Dylan panicked as soon as he felt the box move. Being face down wasn't a nice feeling. He felt himself on the verge of a panic attack. Breathe. Remember to breathe.

David knew Dylan was having a panic attack. He had first hand experience when he and Dylan treated the grumpy ex nurse with liquorice poisoning. There was nothing he could do though, except watch.

Dylan managed to control his breathing. Thoughts of "you utter bastard" came to mind when he thought about David. David had offered him words of encouragement when he'd had the panic attack in the ED last year. Dylan was horrified that the kind nurse he once knew had turned out like this. Like Jekyll Hyde. Dylan laughed at the irony in that thought.

David couldn't understand why Dylan was laughing. It was lovely to see though, in the twisted reality he'd given Dylan. David was slightly concerned though, when Dylan started banging his head against the box.

David thought that Dylan would hurt himself so turned the light off in the room and turned the box so Dylan would be face up. He opened the box. Dylan's breathing was the only sound in the room. "Please don't do that". Dylan reached for David, desperate for contact. "No"

"Please...I need you..."

David was at a loss of what to do. Dylan hadn't been in the box long enough. Taking him out prematurely would mean having to repeat all this at a later date. No. He had to be firm with Dylan.

Dylan howled when David shut the box.


	6. Chapter Five

Dylan worried if they'd be enough air to breathe, how long he could go without water. The sweat box was a method of solitary confinement used in humid regions. Dylan highly doubted they were anywhere but the flat.

David had made a hole in the box to feed Dylan with water. He didn't want him dehydrating. He wanted to care for him.

Dylan had now grown accustomed to the box being rotated. He didn't cry anymore. He didn't know anything anymore. He was desperate for some kind of comfort. He'd never liked anyone touching him, but he craved it more than anything right now. To be cuddled. To be made to feel safe.

David was feeling exited. Dylan had now been in the box for 42 hours. Another 6 and he'd let him out. If this didn't work, he'd need to keep Dylan in for longer.

David stroked Dylan's face on the screen. "Not long now my brave Dylan"

Dylan was dozing when David opened the box. Again, the light was off. "Dylan. It's time to come out now"

Dylan felt the cool air on his naked frame, instantly waking him up and into a panic. He grabbed David and almost pulled him down on top of him. He wouldn't let go and dug his finger nails in in desperation.

David gently got him out of the box. They both walked out of the door and towards the bathroom. Dylan stood with a hand on David's shoulder as he set the temperature. Although fully clothed, David got under the shower with Dylan. Helping him to wash his weary body.

Dylan watched in silence as David took his wet clothes off and put a towel around himself. David wrapped one around Dylan and led him back to his bedroom. Dylan felt sick at the sight of the box.

"It's ok Dylan. You did really well"

David helped Dylan to dry himself off and into pants and pyjamas, helping Dylan into their bed. David got his bed clothes on too and climbed in behind Dylan, comforting him.

"There's bottled water on the night stand. I'll make us both something to eat in the morning"

Dylan woke alone and panicked. He was crying when David came back with a cup of tea each. David was pleased to see the relief on Dylan's face when David sat next to him. He was also pleased when Dylan leant into him. "Drink this and I'll get us some breakfast"

Dylan hadn't eaten for 2 days. It wasn't the first time either. When he drank he rarely remembered to and knew he hadn't when he'd lost 2 days a few years ago. Now, he felt like he'd lost weeks. And not to his love for whiskey.

Dylan slowly drank the tea. It was comforting in a way because David had got his favourite brand. It was familiar. It also filled him with despair. A reminder of his old life that he had worked so hard for. Dylan wondered if he was good, would David let him go back to work? Not in Holby. But somewhere no one knew them. Maybe Scotland? Maybe isolated on a island and have his own practice?

"What are you thinking?"

Dylan looked up at David. David reached for his face and stroked his ever growing beard. Dylan closed his eyes, craving David's touch. His eyes flew open as he remembered he had to maintain eye contact with David.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything just yet"

David kissed Dylan and was pleased when Dylan kissed him back. Dylan opening his mouth for David's tongue. David pushed Dylan downwards as their mouths crashed together. Dylan moaned as their hardening cocks rubbed against each other through their pyjamas.

"Please...David...I...need...you"

David didn't think he get any harder hearing Dylan finally beg. Wasting no time he released their cocks and rubbed them both together in his hand. He watched as Dylan came undone beneath him, kissing him.

Dylan surprised David by pulling him upwards. David got the idea as he straddled Dylan's chest. Dylan opened his mouth ready for David's cock. He could taste himself. He licked the tip and twirled his tongue around the length. David moaned as Dylan's hot mouth was on him. He certainly knew how to tease him. Dylan touched his balls and David came, Dylan swallowing. David kissed him and looked into his eyes. Dylan's pupils were fully dilated.

"You're so beautiful Dylan. We'll get a shower and both make breakfast"

Dylan breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be left on his own.

"Once you've got your strength up, I'm going to ravish you"

Dylan knew he should be disgusted at the thought but he wasn't. And moaned. Because right now, he only wanted one thing. To be filled with David's cock.


	7. Chapter Six

The days blended into weeks as Dylan and David enjoyed their new relationship. Enjoyed wasn't a word Dylan would maybe use. There were days when he found it hard to be David's toy and David would only have to mention "the box" for Dylan to rethink any defiance.

Dylan must have had sex in every position possible but he knew that David preferred them to face each other.

"Do you think you could take two?". David randomly asked him one day. Dylan had no idea what he was on about. "Two cocks?"

"Two? How?". Dylan obviously knew how and was quite nervous at that thought of there being a complete stranger in the room.

David smiled at him, kissing him. "Not another man, no. I'm not sharing you with anyone". Dylan visibly relaxed. "I meant a vibrator". Dylan tensed up again. "I won't strap you down, unless you want to be?"

Dylan felt tears prick at his eyes. David's hand was stroking his hair. The quickest way to calm him. "Do you not have a manual one?"

"Only my own personal one"

They sat in silence. David wanted to curse himself from revealing that bit of information. He wanted Dylan inside him more than anything right now. But he wanted Dylan to make that choice himself.

"Can we just use yours? I can fuck myself with it as you're filling me"

David nodded. He went over to the dresser and produced his vibrator. Dylan's eyes widened. It was bigger than the other vibrator and bigger than David. "Having second thoughts?"

"It's huge"

"I like to be properly filled up. Preferably feeling my lovers cum leaking from my hole". There was it, what he wanted from Dylan. David handed him the lube. It was up to Dylan now.

Dylan had wondered if this had been a test and he'd find himself back in "the box". He now found himself buried deep into David. As he could feel himself getting close, he went to touch David's cock. "Leave me for now"

Dylan continued to thrust himself in and out of David and then he felt the flutters as he came. Dylan pulled out and pumped himself a few times, cum splashing over David's hole, before pushing himself back in again.

David moaned. "You're full of surprises". He flipped them over, so Dylan was on his back. David grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, preparing Dylan. He then reached for the vibrator. "Just remember to relax". Dylan nodded. He felt the vibrator at his entrance and breathed in as David pushed it into him. David smiled down at him. "You can breathe now. It's all the way in"

Dylan didn't believe him, so David grabbed his hand and held it against the handle. "You're doing so well. Now I just need to get myself inside you"

Dylan screwed up his eyes as David started to push his way in. Dylan accidentally turned the vibrator on, causing them both to moan.

"Someone's keen?"

Dylan looked sheepishly up at David. David smiled at him and kissed him. Dylan kissed him back. David was fully inside. "Turn it up a notch"

Dylan arched his back off the bed, crying out as his prostrate was hit. David hissed and then moaned. He was going to have to have Dylan try this with him. Maybe make him wear a cock ring. He wished he was wearing one right now. He wanted this to last but he was already so close.

David took hold of Dylan's cock, stroking it a few times before Dylan climaxed again. Dylan coming undone was the most beautiful thing ever. David wanted a canvas made of Dylan's facial expressions during sex. Doable he mused as it was his turn to climax, biting Dylan's neck. He carefully pulled out of Dylan, the vibrator sliding out along with him.

Grabbing the duvet, David pulled it up over the two of them and they fell asleep cuddled together.

Dylan woke up in the night. In fact, he'd done this the last 3 nights now. Truth be told, he was bored. An existence of 2 walks to the park and back each day with Dervla, a visit to the shop to get food on the way back and his multiple sex sessions was beginning to take its toll on him. Dylan was too afraid to say something to David though.

David knew there was something on Dylan's mind. Despite having taken what he wanted from Dylan, to own him, he cared about his well being.

"Today, I give you the chance to tell me anything, ask me anything without repercussion"

Dylan was stunned and simply nodded that he'd understood what David meant. No threats to hurt Dervla. No threats of "the box".

Dylan was disappointed when he went for a shower and David didn't join him. He was also disappointed that he didn't go on their walk together, which Dylan cut short and avoided the shop because he was afraid without David nearby. Maybe his grand plan to go back to work somewhere, anywhere, was a terrible idea. He couldn't be a doctor if he couldn't function without David. Dylan wondered if David wanted to go back to nursing. It could work. The two of them, like before.

Dylan broke down in tears in the middle of the street. People looked at him as they walked by. Dervla nuzzled him to remind him she was still there. "Thanks girl. I can always rely on you"

The first thing David noticed when Dylan got back was that he'd been crying. He hugged Dylan. "What's wrong?"

"My crazy idea of being a doctor again. And that I can't seem to function without you nearby"

David nodded in understanding. He thought that was what was troubling Dylan. Wanting to go back to work.

"I don't mean here either. Somewhere new for us. A remote island in Scotland maybe?"

David did like the sound of that. However, he didn't want to share Dylan with anyone else.

"Well that was pretty much it. Except, I'd like to see Rihanna one last time. I want to sell the boat and leave her the money for when she's older"

"Seeing Rihanna seems fair. We'd need to go to the marina if you're serious about the boat"

"I am. There's a few things I'd like to keep if you'll let me"

"Of course. Despite what I've done, I'm not a complete monster"

Dylan was still conflicted about that one. "So, will you let me practice medicine again?"

"I'll think about it"

That was all David could do for the rest of the day. Think about Dylan returning to medicine. He took Dervla for her afternoon walk alone, whilst Dylan was cooking their dinner. David decided he'd do some research and see if there were any remote GP vacancies when he got back to the flat.

But there was something else that he wanted Dylan to do for him. He wasn't sure if he'd be up for it though.


	8. Chapter Seven

"I have a proposal. I'll seriously look into you going back to work. In return I want to mark you somewhere with my initials"

Dylan stared blankly at David. "Where?", he replied curiously.

"I'm not sure. Top of your arm, legs, hip...somewhere that wouldn't be seen. Only by me"

"With what?"

"That's the tricky one. A tattoo, something sharp like a knife or I could burn you"

Dylan didn't particularly like the sound of any of those options. Especially the last one.

A week after Dylan asked about going back to work, David placed a letter addressed to him in front of him. Doctor Dylan Keogh. He'd almost forgotten that feeling he'd always had when he saw his title and name. The feeling that all those years at medical school was so worth it. The feeling that his mother was looking down on him. Proud that her little boy had followed his dream.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

David watched as Dylan opened the letter. Dylan frowned. "I've been offered a job. On the Isle of Lewis". He looked up at David. "Did you organise this?"

David nodded. "I'm waiting to hear too"

"You're going back to nursing for me?"

"Yes. Even if I don't get a job straight away, I'm sure something will turn up. The important thing is you"

Dylan didn't know what to say.

"I've been looking at accommodation. There's a nice cottage that's out of the way. Thought we could take a look when we go?"

Dylan had arranged to meet Hazel at the park near them. He wasn't sure if Rihanna was more pleased to see him or Dervla.

"I can't believe you're moving away Dylan"

"You and Rihanna will be fine Hazel"

"And you're going with David? Are you two? You know?"

"It's complicated"

"You know Sam called me asking where you were"

"I wasn't aware she knew about you"

"I'm pretty sure Robyn told her. Oh, she and Glen got married. They missed you and David being there"

Dylan handed Hazel a letter. "I'm selling the boat. The proceeds are for Rihanna for when she's older"

"Dylan, you don't have to do that"

"I want to"

"She'll miss you"

"I'll miss her"

Dylan hugged Rihanna for the last time. "Look after your mum princess"

"Buh bye Dy'an"

Dylan walked away with a tear to his eye.

Dylan was lying on the bed, David using a stencil and marker pen to get his initial design just right. Dylan had almost asked him if he could down some whiskey to numb the pain. David had offered him Diazepam and he'd reluctantly accepted. Just enough to hopefully take the edge of.

"You ready?" Dylan nodded. David stole a kiss before unwrapping the scalpel. David had decided to mark him on his left hip.

Dylan's eyes flew open at the first incision. He panted as David delicately cut his skin.

David stole another kiss when he'd finished the first letter. "You're doing so well". Continuing with the second letter, Dylan let out breathy moans as the scalpels blade cut into him again.

Dylan hadn't realised David had finished until he was cupping his face and kissing him. "My brave, beautiful Dylan"

David dressed the wound and cuddled Dylan. "I love you so much". Dylan just stared blankly at him. "I hope one day you'll love me back"


	9. Chapter Eight

"Why are you calling me and not for an ambulance?"

"Because no one will ever find you otherwise. And if they did, it would be too late"

"Too late?"

"You can't get out of the flat without my help Dylan"

Dylan had been surprised when the familiar ringtone of his mobile phone had rung out in the kitchen. He had wondered if it was a test to his loyalty to David. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had been relieved to see that it was David calling.

He also couldn't believe where David was and that he'd fallen and injured himself. Karma had crossed Dylan's mind before fear kicked in. He didn't want to loose David. He knew full well he had Stockholm syndrome as he followed David's instructions to where the spare key to the flat was located. The day David had let him out of the flat alone, he could have got help. Help hadn't crossed his mind as he'd panicked that David wasn't there.

He was panicking again as he got into a taxi. "Holby marina". Dylan felt claustrophobic in the taxi. He also vaguely remembered the last time he was in one was when David had kidnapped him. Dylan practically threw the cash at the driver and got out of the car. He took a moment to breathe before walking along to where David said he'd fallen.

Dylan looked over the railing and saw David lying there, Dervla lying next to him. Logistically speaking, he had no idea how David had managed to fall, unless he'd been sat or stood on the railing. Dylan carefully made his way down and checked David's vitals.

"David. Can you move?". Dylan noticed there was blood.

"Dylan...you came?"

"Of course. What on earth were you doing?". Dylan felt keys being thrust into his hands. He looked down and saw they were his boat keys. David knew he had medical supplies on the boat. Dylan climbed up and ran to his boat.

It was the adrenaline that kept him going as he entered the past. Whiskey bottles littered the living area. It made his stomach churn if he was honest. He could have been dead by now if he'd carried on drinking.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he grabbed his medical bag from the cupboard and ran back out to David.

Kneeling next to David, Dylan realised David's vitals were worsening. If he was going to save him, he was going to have to call an ambulance. David protested once more.

"We need to call an ambulance. We can't sneak you into the ED, like we did when I dislocated my knee"

Dylan phoned and explained what had happened. It looked like David had impaled himself on something. Possibly a nail? Dylan gave David some morphine for the pain. There wasn't much more he could do until help arrived.

Which it did in the form of Sam and Iain. Both very surprised to see Dylan and David.

Sam looked at Dylan and decided she'd ask the awkward question of "where the hell have you two been?", later.

The fire crew turned up and cut David free. Dylan hesitated over getting into the ambulance. "You're coming with us". Sam pushed him inside with Dervla. "We might need a doctor and I assume you're still licensed to practice medicine?"

Dylan frowned at her. In the time he'd been with David, he'd never thought to ask what he'd told their colleagues as to why they'd suddenly left work. David would probably have just asked for extended leave or resigned. He had no idea what he might have told them about himself.

Dylan was reluctant to get out of the ambulance once they'd arrived at the ED. Sam had seemingly forgotten about him as she went inside with David and Iain. But no, he was greeted by a doctor he'd never seen before.

"I'm Dr Kinsella, I'll be your tour guide today"

Dylan narrowed his eyes at her. "Is this what they're teaching the F1s these days?". She didn't even look offended. "You know, I'm not actually injured"

"Then why are you bleeding?"

Dylan was taken by surprise. He wasn't aware he was and then realised in his haste to get to David, he hadn't put a new dressing on where David had initialled him on the hip. "I'm fine, I can take care of it myself. I have my medical bag here"

"You a doctor?"

Dylan didn't want to give too much away to the F1. He wasn't sure how much Sam might have told her. "I am"

"Good. Then you know full well that we make the worst patients, so pick up your bag and lets get you treated properly"

"I'm not going anywhere without Dervla!"

Bea smiled at Dervla. "I'm sure we can sneak her in if she behaves"

Dylan allowed himself to be ushered out of the ambulance and into a very quiet reception. He made the familiar turn to the left to go to cubicles. "No need to book me in or anything"

Bea laughed. "A rebellious doctor, I like it. If I didn't only have eyes for women, I'd be wanting to get you into my bed"

Dylan frowned at her. "I don't think sleeping with a Consultant would be a good idea"

"Consultant?" Bea nodded in understanding. Now she knew why Sam had told her to not let the patient in the ambulance talk his way out of being looked at. This was her ex husband. Dylan? Who had just disappeared.

"Something's not right Iain"

"How do you mean?"

"Dylan and David"

"They're grown adults Sam"

"It's not that. Dylan's sudden disappearance was out of character". Iain raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean. He'd never leave without telling someone"

"Family emergency?"

"His family are here in Holby. Worried about him"

"Hazel didn't even know he'd disappeared until Robyn asked her. From the sound of it, he didn't see Rihanna often"

It was clear Sam still had feelings for Dylan. When word had got out that he'd simply not turned up for work, she and Louise had gone to the boat to see if he was there. Sam knew where Dylan would keep a spare key and she'd been proved right when she found it in an old plant pot.

Louise didn't even need to tell her he'd been drinking again. Sam saw that for herself with the empty whiskey bottles. There had been no sign of Dylan or Dervla. Every time she got called out these past few months, she expected to find Dylan.

Today she had found him. With David. David had unexpectedly handed in his notice, saying he was going to spend some time in Spain with his son Ollie. Had they both been in Holby all this time?

"Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Playing detective Sam"

David woke up in Resus. His first thought was Dylan. He needed to let him know he was fine and would be back soon. Then David remembered what had happened. He'd been to the boat to get Dylan's things he'd wanted and had been mugged walking back to the boat from the Land Rover. Fortunately, it was just his bum bag that had been taken.

He remembered phoning Dylan. He didn't think he'd make it. He knew he'd landed on something and he was loosing blood. He had to tell Dylan where the spare key was. He cared about him enough to do that. Dylan would have died alone in the flat otherwise.

But Dylan came to the marina. Dylan wanted to save him. Had called an ambulance. David wondered if he was worth saving.

"You're awake". Robyn's voice. "How was Spain?"

David looked at her in confusion and then remembered that was his excuse for leaving. "Fine. Where's Dylan?"

"He's in cubicles with our new F1"

"Is he hurt?". David didn't remember Dylan hurting himself.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine David. He walked in on his own anyway"

David wondered if Dylan had said anything about where he'd been. Quite possibly not, as there was no police presence outside waiting to talk to him. Not yet anyway.


	10. Chapter Nine

Dylan was sat on the bed in the cubicle waiting for Dr Kinsella to come back. She had been very persuasive in telling Dylan he had to get into a gown. She had taken his joggers and t-shirt away, telling him she'd get new clothes. That's when he remembered he had a change in the Consultants office, if no one had bothered removing them during his absence.

He was relieved to see her come back, with the clothes. It had been a long time since he'd worn a shirt and trousers.

"Here we go, right where you said they were"

"Thank you"

"I'll take another look at your wound and put a fresh dressing on before you get changed. I'll also give you something for your legs"

"My legs?"

"Yes. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been whipped or caned"

Dylan didn't regret talking to the woman in the supermarket. She had made some comment on the amount of KY jelly in their shopping basket. He'd replied: at least I'm getting some. David had found it endearing but he didn't want Dylan having pointless conversations with anyone.

That was how Dylan found himself naked and in handcuffs when they'd got back home, David hooking them onto the wall. Dylan heard the canes whistle through the air and tensed as it hit his skin. David made him count as he struck him. Dylan howled each time he was struck, Dervla howling because she knew Dylan was in pain. He couldn't think and gave up counting after he got to eight.

David was also in tears as he unhooked Dylan and lifted him onto the bed. David soothing him, saying he was sorry. He had to leave Dylan whilst he popped back out for some analgesic cream.

Dylan had fallen asleep by the time he got back. David had taken a photo on his phone. 12 marks on Dylan's legs as he cleaned them up and applied the cream. Dylan had woken the next morning in pain. Something else to add to his list of never repeating again.

Bea went back out to get the supplies she needed. Sam spotted her. "How is he?"

"He seems fine. He wouldn't tell me how he got his homemade tattoo though"

"Tattoo?"

"Presumably his initials. D.H."

Sam was very angry. She didn't care if Dylan had some kind of kinky fetish thing going on with David. They were adults as Iain had pointed out. But she felt whatever was going on was far worse. Call it instinct. She knew Dylan better than anyone and the Dylan she knew would never have allowed himself to be marked in this way.

Remembering to breathe before pulling back the curtain, Sam went into the cubicle to hear him tell her where he'd been all these weeks.

Dylan looked up at Sam as she went in. He was afraid. Of her. Afraid of telling her the truth. Bea followed and worked on his wound.

Sam couldn't believe the cane marks on his legs. She was horrified and looked at Bea. Why didn't you warn me, she thought. Maybe because you're an ex army doctor who'd seen patients that had been half blown up.

"Go on. Take a good look. I know that's why you're here"

"Dylan..."

"Whatever I say won't matter. You already have made up your mind"

"I'm just trying to understand where you've been since the end of January? You just left without a word. And then suddenly turn up again with David. Louise told me about your drinking"

"You didn't exactly care before"

"That's not fair Dylan"

"I'll tell you what's not fair. Watching the one person you've ever loved with someone else"

"I'm sorry you think that"

"So am I. Now get out". Sam reluctantly left. She would have been more persistent. But not in a cubicle with another person.

Bea really liked Dylan. If he decided he was going to come back, she was going to ask Ethan if she could switch mentors.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Not that it's any of your business"

"What's going on with you and David?"

"That definitely isn't anyone's business"

"He did this to you didn't he?"

"You honestly think I'd let someone cut me like this without my consent?"

"Honestly? I don't think anyone could make you do anything you didn't want to do". Bea had to get the next bit right. She didn't want to frighten Dylan or alarm him. "But under duress is another thing entirely"

Dylan let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He could just so easily tell her what David had done. It would be over. He'd be free. He was scared to be free.

He didn't get chance to though as Robyn poked her head in to say David was awake and asking for Dylan.

On the walk to Resus, Dylan had apologised to Robyn for not being at the wedding.

"It's ok Dylan. David being happy with you is more than enough for me"

"What did he say?"

"He didn't need to. His face spoke volumes when he asked for you"

Dylan halted just outside the door to Resus. Elle was talking to David, telling him that they were waiting to take him up to x-ray.

David looked up at Dylan in wonder, Elle following his gaze to Dylan. She beckoned him in.


	11. Chapter Ten

Dylan asked to be left alone with David. He wanted to know if David was angry with him for calling for help.

"I'm not angry with you Dylan. I'm actually surprised that you didn't just leave me to rot in all honesty. I certainly deserve it"

Dylan held David's hand, craving his touch. "The right thing to do was to help you"

"And the right thing now would be to set you free". David felt Dylan's grip tighten. "It's okay, I'm not letting you go anywhere without me"

"I think Sam is suspicious. The new F1 had to clean up your mark. I'd stupidly forgotten to reapply the dressing after my shower. Sam saw it and wasn't happy. They also saw the cane marks"

"What you do is none of her business". David could see Sam waiting on the other side of the door. "She doesn't give up does she? Was she always like that?"

Dylan looked towards Sam and laughed. "Yes" If only she had been more persistent in talking when they were married. But David didn't need to know that.

"Sam, you can't linger outside Resus all day"

"Iain, I can do when it concerns someone I care about"

"You say that as if he ended it with you"

"That's not fair"

"You're the one that filed for divorce was it not? Even after he thought you might get back together"

Sam conceded defeat. On their way out she saw a Police Officer waiting at reception. "Are you here regarding the mugging?"

"Yes I am"

"I'll just go and get the Doctor in charge"

Iain grabbed hold of her arm. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"My job"

"Look, I'll go fetch Elle. You go and tell the Police officer your concerns in the relatives room"

"So what are your concerns exactly Miss Nicholls?"

"I believe that the man who was mugged is abusing my ex husband"

"Why do you think that? Do you have any evidence?"

"They both suddenly don't show up at work.

5 months later they both reappear. Dylan's body showed signs of abuse when my colleague was treating a wound. A wound he could only get from David"

"Dylan has been marked as a symbol of ownership? You do realise some couples are into that sort of thing. It isn't illegal with consent"

"What about under duress?"

"If Dylan made the claim we would investigate"

"But you couldn't detain David long enough for Dylan to speak out?"

"Only if I witnessed David doing something against Dylan's will. Or there was some evidence like CCTV or a witness"

Sam knew all this anyway. But she had to hear it to believe it. "Thank you"

Elle popped her head in to say David had gone to X-ray. Sam was on her way out of the door. "Miss Nicholls, now might be your chance"

"Elle, did Dylan go with David?"

"No. He's in the staff room clearing out their lockers"

Dylan thought it was ridiculous that the lockers hadn't been cleared out before now. No wonder staff complained there weren't any. Not that there was much point to this. David's locker was pretty much empty anyway. Spare scrubs and a shirt. Dylan left the scrubs. His own was equally as empty. His magnet from Lofty and a photo of himself with Rihanna. And his stethoscope. That Sam had bought him their first Christmas together. Taking out those items he closed the locker.

"Would you like a drink?"

Dylan looked over to Dr Kinsella. "I'm fine thank you"

"Would you like to talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything you want?"

Dylan sat on one of the stools. Bea looked at him. There was definitely something bothering him.

"Do you play chess?"

"Why? Did you want a game?"

"Life is like a game of chess. To win you have to make a move. Knowing which move to make comes with insight. We become each and every piece within the game called life"

"Tactics is knowing what to do when there is something to do. Strategy is knowing what to do when there is nothing to do"

Dylan looked at Bea incredulously. It wasn't often someone replied to something he quoted with another quote. She sat down in front of him and held his hand. Dylan surprised himself by not wanting to pull away.

"I'll ask you yes or no questions. One squeeze for yes, two for no". Dylan nodded and kept his eyes on her.

"Were you a consultant here?". Bea felt the squeeze.

"Do you have any children?". Two squeezes.

"Do you love David?". Dylan squeezed once but very lightly squeezed a second time.

"Did David kidnap you?". One squeeze.

"Has he hurt you?". Another squeeze.

"Did he rape you?". Dylan pulled his hand away, tears to his eyes. Bea moved to his side and hugged him. "It's ok Dylan. I can help you if you want me to"

Sam had seen the exchange between Dylan and Bea from the door. Dylan let go of Bea as soon as he saw Sam. He didn't want her seeing how weak he was. The only thing he could do was to think of some nasty comment and walk out.

"Love is like a game of chess. One wrong move and you're married"

Bea looked at Sam as Dylan marched out. "Wow. He's so incredibly cute when he does that"

"The quotes? Or walking away from a difficult situation?"

"Both. If only I was into men"

Sam smiled. She'd been enamoured with Dylan when she was just an F1. His brilliant mind keeping her on her toes.

"It's a shame he's not staying. I would have liked him as my mentor"

"He was mine. Did David kidnap him and was he raped?"

"Yes. Whatever David has done to Dylan, he's formed an attachment to him. He was confused with the love question"

"Stockholm syndrome? Psychological abuse as well as the physical abuse?"

"David seems hardly the type capable to do anything like that? From what everyone has told me about him anyway"

"Unfortunately, we're all capable. It's whether we act on it and cross the line. David is certainly guilty of that"


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sam was waiting in Resus for David to return from X-ray. She knew that the only way to get to the bottom of this was to speak to David. She'd asked Bea to find Dylan and to keep him away.

David sneered at her as he was wheeled back in. "Alls good. We're just waiting for Elle to come and remove it and you'll be good to go"

"Thanks Robyn. I'll be glad to get out of here. Dylan and I are leaving Holby"

"Oh? We're not going to get a proper goodbye?"

"No. Dylan starts his new job on Monday and it'll take us awhile to drive there. He's at our flat getting our things"

"Well, give me a shout before you do go okay? I'll miss you both"

David watched Robyn leave. He didn't even bother to look at Sam.

"What can I do for you Sam? Can't you be happy for Dylan?"

"Oh I would love to be happy that Dylan has finally found someone to love. That someone is worthy of his love. But you're not that person. I don't know what mind trick you have over him but you need to stop"

David laughed. "The word on the street is that you divorced him when he still loved you. You drove him away from here because it broke his heart to see you with someone else. And now he has found someone, you want to take that away from him?"

"From what I can tell, you've somehow forced him into loving you"

"Did Dylan tell you that?"

"Not to me but to one of the doctors here. We've seen what you've done to him. The marking, the cane marks. The Dylan I know wouldn't have allowed that to happen"

"The Dylan you knew. People change. People also do special things for the people they love. You're the only one who seems to have a problem with our relationship? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not"

"Then tell me why exactly are you here?"

"I'm not letting you get away with this David. He deserves better than a life based on a lie"

"A lie? I think we're both guilty of failed marriages, though mine was due to my bipolar and not that I cheated on the person I loved. The ED rumour mill is wonderful"

"Are you still taking your meds?"

"You know, that was the first thing Dylan must have thought when he woke up bound to a bed and I wouldn't untie him. I'm still taking my meds I'm afraid"

Sam stared at David incredulously. Here he was blatantly admitting that he'd held Dylan against his will.

"You still love him don't you? He probably still loves you. He's a dark horse. I bet you didn't know we smuggled a 12 year old Sudanese boy back from France?"

Sam couldn't keep the shock from her face. "Your doing I suppose?"

"No. Ask him about Sanosi. Giving him up made him turn to alcohol. And from then, it was just a matter of time"

Sam couldn't hold back any more. She wanted to punch David but she looked up and saw Dylan approaching the door with Bea.

"Dylan! Sam was just wishing us good luck"

Dylan managed a weary smile. "That's us all packed. The Land Rover is outside. Noel is watching Dervla. I didn't want to leave her outside. We just need you ready". Dylan picked up David's chart. "Are you sure you don't want to wait a day? I know it's superficial..."

"I don't want to wait Dylan"

"Maybe you should wait. Don't want you dying on Dylan now do we?". Sam couldn't avoid the hint of sarcasm as she said that.

"Sam has a point"

"You said it was superficial? Besides, I'll have Holby EDs best doctor with me". David reached for Dylan's hand.

Sam shook her head and walked out. She was really going to loose Dylan again.

Sam was looking through her locker in the ambulance station. She was sure it was in there. She smiled as she felt the softness of it. The teddy bear Dylan had bought her when they'd found out she was pregnant. They had been so happy. Happiness that had been short lived however. Sam had lost the baby. Just one of those things. Nature. They were both heart broken. Dealing with it in only the ways in which they both knew. Dylan hid in the bottle and Sam. Sam threw herself into her army training, taking on extra duties until she was finally deployed. She wasn't sure if Dylan had realised she'd gone.

Sam still wasn't sure what had possessed her to have the affair with Iain. The fact that someone was taking an interest in her? That she was still loveable when her own husband had drifted from her? Or was it just out of spite because she still hadn't heard from him 6 months on?

Sam knew he was okay. One good thing about having the same friends as her husband. He was still being the grumpy doctor she'd fallen in love with. She'd been surprised when he was waiting to take her home when she got back to the UK. She had texted him the details but there had been no reply.

They'd kissed, but never spoke on the drive back to their house. Dervla had been happy to see Sam. More happy than Dylan. Then Sam had to fit back into the rut of every day civilian life. She hated it. The only thing that kept her sane was working with Dylan again. Even though they rarely spoke at home.

The night before Sam was sent on her second deployment, she told Dylan about her affair. She promised him it wouldn't happen again. Told him she still loved him through tears. Dylan had said he'd wondered if she'd tell him. How he already knew, she didn't know. She never asked. He drove her to the airport and kissed her goodbye. That had been the last time she'd seen him before she started at Holby.

Sam hadn't been surprised that he'd not told anyone he was married. She went along with it until the fire. She had been scared that she'd loose him. Had he felt the same when she was away? He'd always been good at hiding his emotions. He still was. Sam sighed.

The police officer spoke to David about the mugging. Only David's bumbag had been stolen and that had been dumped on top of a bin at the marina. Nothing had been taken from it.

Elle arrived to take the nail out. Dylan and the police officer left Resus.

"Dr Keogh"

Dylan stopped in surprise as the police officer addressed him.

"Off the record, and after talking to a concerned friend, if you need help, here's a number to call"

Dylan nodded as he was handed a contact card. He put it in his pocket. He had to find Sam.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Dylan found Sam in the ambulance stations staff room. She was still holding the bear. Sam looked up. She finally had Dylan alone. She hugged him and he put his hands on her back and patted her. Dylan didn't trust himself to actually hug her. He knew it would break him completely to feel her in his arms right now. Sam placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, his beard tickling her face. She laughed in delight and they locked eyes together. There had been one occasion when they were married that Dylan had grown his beard. He thought she hated it, but secretly she loved it.

Suddenly, her lips were on his. He didn't respond and she pulled away. But he pushed her up against the door and kissed her back. Sam let out breathy moans as he touched her breasts through the fabric of her top.

Reaching down to unbuckle his trousers, Sam searched Dylan's eyes. Do you want this as much as I do? As if reading her mind, Dylan pushed his trousers and underwear down. Sam shimmied out of her clothing. Dylan looked away embarrassed at the abuse his body had endured. He was thankful when Sam didn't say anything.

Dylan lifted Sam up and let a hand slip down to her wet pussy, rubbing her clit how he knew she liked it. Sam moaned as he entered her. Dylan felt the primal need to just fuck, but he wanted to enjoy this. They both came, Dylan in silent sobs as he remembered that this was just a distraction. He wasn't sure who he loved anymore.

"I still love you Dylan. If you ever feel like talking about whatever the hell is going on with you and David, I'm here"

Dylan simply nodded he understood. Opening his mouth and talking felt so hard.

"Goodbye Sam"

Sam watched him leave. He'd made his choice. She had to respect that. Like he'd done with her.

Dylan didn't have to say anything to David about Sam. He just knew about their coupling. "Shower. Now. I'm not having you stinking of her. In case you forgot, you're mine"

David stripped Dylan and scrubbed his body until his skin felt raw. It was too painful and Dylan sobbed. "Am I going to have to put you in the box again?"

David could see the fear in Dylan's eyes. The silent plea etched on his face. "I should do. When we arrive at our new home I'll be sure to make a new one because I clearly can't trust you as much as I thought I could"

David pressed a hand to Dylan's throat. As Dylan struggled to breathe, David continued: "You chose to stay with me. You had the opportunity to go crawling back to her. I'm the only one whose allowed to touch you. To feel you. To see you come undone. Understood?"

Dylan nodded. "Perfectly". He drew in ragged breaths when David let him go.

"Good. Now get dressed. We're leaving"

Dylan towelled himself dry and picked up his clothes. He'd been wearing these for 2 days and was almost tempted to rummage through the lost property bin to see if there was anything else suitable. He could wear scrubs. There were spares in the changing room.

He decided on his own clothes figuring David had not specifically said not to wear them. Besides, it might look odd him wearing scrubs on their journey.

Dylan's phone was still in his pocket. He tapped out 3 words to Sam before switching it off.

Outside in the Land Rover, David looked at the ED entrance. "Will you miss it?"

Dylan wanted to laugh. He wasn't sure if David meant Holby or his life. "You do realise this isn't the first time I've left?". He wasn't sure if David knew why he'd left the first time. How things had certainly turned around since then.

David leant in to kiss Dylan. Dylan fought back tears as he kissed David back. Tears he would silently shed another time. He had to be brave. For himself and for the sleeping Dervla on the back seat.

Dylan checked the side view mirror in hope as David drove them away to their new life. She must have been busy with a patient.

Sam had felt her phone vibrate in her pocket whilst driving the ambulance back to the ED with a patient. She'd wait until the patient was handed over before she'd look.

Something she later regretted when she saw it was from Dylan: Sam help me x

Sam ran out of the ED as the Land Rover drove away. She broke down in tears when she realised she'd most likely never see Dylan again.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you for reading this if you made it this far. I seem intent on hurting Dylan. He is my favourite character honest!

There will be a sequel...


End file.
